Twists Of Fate
by Janis B
Summary: How a certain set of circumstances effect the Rangers


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.  
  
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~Twists Of Fate~  
  
By: Janis  
  
jboisclair@iglide.net  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was one of the coldest days Dallas had seen in a very long time. The wind was blowing and a light drizzle was falling around them.  
  
Alex Walker flanked one side of her, Erika Trivette on the other side, arms were around her keeping her from totally collapsing, helping her through it. She stared straight ahead at the flag draped coffin, a single tear falling.  
  
Walker had his hand on her shoulder she knew it was him. The flag had been folded in military fashion, they were presenting it to her and she began to cry in earnest. Suddenly the riffles began to crack in the dismal sky and she turned to Alex, burying her head in her shoulder. Alex was crying too at a loss how to comfort her friend. Walker had his arms around both women offering what support he could. The pipes were playing in the background as they did for all fallen Rangers; it cut Sydney like a knife.  
  
"Honey we have to go now," Alex was saying to her.  
  
"I can't Alex I can't just go and leave him here, I can't, I can't."  
  
Erika turned her head into Jimmy's shoulder her friend's anguish being too much for her.  
  
Walker pulled Sydney tightly into his arms quietly talking to her, "You know he's not really here Sydney, just his body is here, he's watching over you now." They stood a few minutes more before Walker guided her back to the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alex had wanted her to come with them to the ranch, but Sydney just couldn't do it.  
  
"I need to be home," she had said, "I need to be alone with him to say good- bye, you understand don't you Alex?" She had pleaded with her.  
  
"I don't like leaving you here by yourself," Alex insisted.  
  
"Please Alex I need to do this," she pleaded again.  
  
Alex looking into Syd's eyes finally relented, "If you need anything, if it is only to hear one of our voices you call, promise me Sydney."  
  
"You know I will," she said hugging her friend tightly. "You are the best friends I've ever had Alex I couldn't have gotten through this without you and Erika," she whispered.  
  
She closed the door and walked to the window watching as her friends retreated to their cars driving off leaving her alone.  
  
"Are they gone?" a voice from the shadows was asking her.  
  
She nodded her head yes, still staring out the window into the cold wet day. He had moved up behind her now his arms going around her and she leaned back against him.  
  
"Tired?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, that's the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
  
He pulled her a little closer comforting her and she sighed deeply.  
  
"You know what the worst of this is?" she asked and then answered, "lying to Erika, Jimmy and especially Alex."  
  
"If they can forgive Walker the lie they will forgive you."  
  
"The question is if they can," she stated dryly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Walker maybe we should go back and get her insist that she come home with us," Alex was turned in her seat asking her husband.  
  
"Alex we have to let her do what she thinks is best. She is the one who has to pick up the pieces and put her life back together, we can only be there to help her if she needs us."  
  
"I can't even imagine what she is going through, she loved him so much…" Alex's voice trailed off as she softly began crying imagining if it had been her today burying Walker instead of Sydney burying Gage.  
  
She pulled her cell phone out and quickly dialed Syd's number. It took three rings for her to answer Alex had begun to worry.  
  
"Sydney, we're just on the edge of Dallas are you sure you want to be there alone."  
  
"Alex, go home and be with Walker and Angela, I'll get through this."  
  
"If you're sure…" Alex was crying again and now so was Sydney, not for her loss but for the pain she was causing her friend.  
  
"Call if you need anything."  
  
Alex hung up her phone, Walker reached out and took his wife's hand the effect this was having on her was breaking his heart.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He pulled Syd into his arms and held her as she cried, "Shh Honey," he whispered to her, "it's better that she doesn't know."  
  
Sydney knew he was right and nodded her head. "How long can you stay?" she asked him.  
  
"Until morning."  
  
"Then let's not waste the time," she whispered back standing on tiptoes, bringing her lips to his.  
  
His arms were around her lifting her up and carrying her to bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they had come in Jimmy had turned the stereo on low. Now with Erika cradled in his arms they sat silently together. Erika had begun to softly weep once again thinking about the events of the past few days. The accident, the endless waiting at the hospital to bring them to such a permanent final end. Jimmy pulled her a little closer feeling the same hurt for Sydney as Erika was.  
  
"She's just so all alone now," Erika said, breaking down in sobs.  
  
"Sydney will get through this she is a very strong person," Trivette was assuring her.  
  
"I don't know how she will, I just don't know how," she let her voice trail off and once again they found the comfort of silence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney lifted her head to look into his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at him, no one could ever love her the way that he did. She savoured every moment of the closeness not knowing when they may get a chance to be together like this again. He felt her hands move down his body and reach for him.  
  
He smiled asking her, "Again Syd?"  
  
"Yes again."  
  
He rolled them over kissing her and loving her once more.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Four months Later  
  
Sydney wasn't at her desk this was the second time this week she had been late. Walker shook his head this wasn't like her; she was beginning to act like her absent husband.  
  
Walker thought back over the past four months… even though it seemed like only days ago, that Gage had come to him with this. He hadn't even discussed it with his wife and partner before bringing it to him.  
  
Gage, so he thought, had happened on to a chance meeting with Allan Mathews who had been one of his closest friends all through college. Graduation day had come and gone they had gone their separate ways. Both had gone into law, Gage into law enforcement locking up the criminals, Mathews had become a criminal lawyer getting them off.  
  
Come to find out the meeting hadn't been that chance. Allen having found out that his old college buddy had become a Texas Ranger had arranged that chance meeting. They had stopped to reminisce over a couple of beers. After the first few minutes Allen knew he could trust Gage to help him out of the mess he was in.  
  
It seems Allen after graduating law school had been eager to start reaping the rewards of his profession. To do that he began taking on some very questionable clients the biggest being Rick Perron. His father was Anthony Perron head of the notorious Perron Family, who had under world, ties in many major cities, Dallas being one of them. Rick had been accused of the murder of his girlfriend and Allen had gotten him off scot-free. That had given Allen a permanent place in the Perron family.  
  
Things were going wonderfully for Allen, he worked his way up looking after the legal end on all the family businesses while reaping the benefits, living the high life of the lawyer. That was until a few nights ago when he had accidentally witnessed Anthony Perron doing some business.  
  
Allen had drawn up the papers for a take over of LaFarge Industries and thought no more about it until he saw Mr. LaFarge being beaten almost to death to get his signature. LaFarge was told his signature really didn't matter they would get his wife's once he was gone and did he think she could take a beating as well as he did to get that signature. It was that point that LaFarge had given in and signed the company over. Allen had always known he had gotten into bed with the wrong people but this wake up call was what he had needed to do the right thing.  
  
"To make matters worse I have this lawyer, Michael Visser, coming in from New York. His father is part of the family and they want me to show him the ropes bring him along so he can do for the New York office what I do here. He's one of these guys who has never had to work for anything in his life but has lots of life experiences," Allen was explaining to Gage.  
  
That is what Gage had brought to Walker just before a strange sequence of events happened.  
  
Federal agents John Walters and Sam Arthurs had knocked on Walker's door while Gage and him were still talking. Both stared at Gage as they came in introducing themselves to Walker.  
  
Gage had stood up and was excusing himself when Agent Walters spoke, "Please Ranger stay you are actually the one we have come to see."  
  
Agent Arthurs handed a file to Walker and began, "We have been running a long time investigation on the Perron Family. We know that lawyer Michael Visser was to becoming to Dallas to work with Allen Mathews to learn the family business. We know that Mathews is an old friend of yours Ranger Gage and that you met with him yesterday."  
  
"You have me under surveillance?" Gage asked.  
  
"Not exactly, we had Mathews under surveillance. We have nothing on Mathews our questions are how loyal is he to the family? And would he sell you out?"  
  
"You tell me?" Gage asked, "What's the interest?"  
  
"Michael Visser died this morning in a car crash while driving to Dallas. We need to know how trustworthy Mathews is because you my friend look close enough to Michael Visser to be his brother," Walters finished.  
  
Walker who had been looking at the file and listening at the same time tossed a picture of Visser across his desk to Gage. They were right Visser did look like him. Both Walker and Gage knew where the agents were going with this. Walker nodded to Gage and he repeated his meeting with Allen Mathews to them. It was there it was decided that Francis Gage would take Michael Visser's place in death and Francis Gage would take Michael Visser's place as the newest Perron Family lawyer.  
  
"This goes no further then the four of us," Arthurs was saying.  
  
"I can't agree to that, my wife and partner has to be told I've never gone under cover that she hasn't known everything and I'm not starting now. I won't put her through thinking that I'm dead," Gage stated. "If you want me it has to be by that rule or not at all."  
  
"Ranger Cooke can be an asset and she is one of the best Rangers we have, I concur with Ranger Gage on this," Walker added.  
  
"All right," Walters agreed, "lets get things done I want Ranger Gage's accident to happen tonight."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Cowboy," Alex Walker greeted her husband bringing him out of his thoughts. Coming to his desk she gave him a kiss asking him at the same time where Sydney was.  
  
"She's late the second time this week," he informed her.  
  
"She doesn't look well Walker," Alex was saying, "I know she seems to have adjusted to everything, but could that just be on the surface? It's been four months and she won't even talk about Gage."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on Walker's door and a moment later Sydney stuck her head in. She looked pale and drawn, not at all well.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," she said upon seeing Alex, "but I need to speak with you Walker as soon as you are done here."  
  
"You can talk to us any time you want," replied Alex, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Alex but right now it's just really important I talk to your husband."  
  
"Well I know when I'm not needed," stated Alex walking towards the door.  
  
"Alex can we have lunch today?" Sydney asked really wanting to spend the time with her friend.  
  
"Sure Honey, I'll see you then." She turned and gave Walker a kiss then left the office closing the door behind her.  
  
Sydney collapsed into the nearest chair and leaning forward she put her head down on his desk. Walker came from behind the desk and to her side kneeling down beside her asking her what was wrong.  
  
"We've got a big problem Walker," she managed to get out.  
  
He put his hand on her back waiting for her to speak. She slowly sat up getting her bearings once again.  
  
"What's the problem?" he gently asked her.  
  
"Have you talked to Gage lately?" she asked.  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
"Did he give any indication when he expected to be able to wrap this up?" she asked almost pleading with him to tell her right away.  
  
"They are hoping to be able to tie into this merger of the Perron Family with the Talos Family and take them all at once. What's the problem Syd?" he asked her again.  
  
She leaned her head down feeling a wave of nausea hit her again. Walker waited patiently for her to gain control.  
  
Slowly she began, "As you can tell I haven't been feeling well," again she lowered her head as she began breaking out in a cold sweat. "God Walker, I'm pregnant,' she blurted out.  
  
"A baby, Sydney that's wonderful."  
  
"It would be but I'm six weeks pregnant and Gage has been dead for four months."  
  
Both sat silently.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Walker finally asked her.  
  
"I came right from my doctor's to here. You're the first to know," she replied glumly. "Walker," he looked up at her, "I don't want Gage to know until he can be resurrected from the dead."  
  
"Are you sure about that Sydney?" Walker asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want him worrying about me and make a slip," she told him adamantly.  
  
Just then there was another knock on Walker's door and Trivette poked his head in.  
  
"Syd are you coming it's our jewel thieves at it again," Trivette was asking doubtfully looking at her.  
  
"Sorry Trivette you're stuck with me on this," Walker told him grabbing his hat, then turning to Sydney told her to take her time and they'd figure something out.  
  
"Thanks Walker," she managed to say.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gage sat in the fancy office that had been provided him at Allen Mathews law firm. He had taken his wallet out and was looking at the well worn picture of Sydney. It had been almost a month since he had been with her and God did he miss her.  
  
"You know Syd," Gage smiled speaking to her picture, "with any luck at all this will soon be over. Hopefully after this weekend we will be wrapping things up."  
  
His conversation was cut short by the ringing of his phone; it was his secretary calling to tell him he was wanted in Mr. Mathews' office.  
  
"Thanks Brenda, tell him I'm on my way," Gage replied hanging up the phone. Looking one more time at Syd's picture he smiled and said, "I'll talk to you later." Then closing his wallet he put it back in his pocket.  
  
A few minutes later Allen's secretary was opening the door to admit him to Mathews' office. Anthony Perron and his son Rick were there.  
  
"Michael come in," Allen greeted him.  
  
"Mr. Perron, Rick, Allen," Gage greeted the three men.  
  
"Michael we've had a small problem come up with the Rangers, that Allen thinks you maybe able to help us with." began Perron.  
  
"Anything is possible," smiled Gage.  
  
"As usual Rick has used bad judgement in his conduct and has found himself in another scrape. He was picked up a few weeks ago high as a kite beating on his little junkie girl friend."  
  
"Do we have the arrest report?" Gage asked, then addressing Rick asked him if he had got the name of the Ranger who had arrested him.  
  
"Yeah a big Ranger, a Ranger Cooke, that Ranger beat me pretty bad," retorted Rick.  
  
Gage flipped through the report and sure enough there was Syd's name signed on the bottom.  
  
"I don't think this will be a problem," Gage smiled closing the file folder again.  
  
With Gage's assurances Anthony Perron and his son left the office.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What's up with Sydney?" Trivette was asking as he and Walker sped towards the jewellery store.  
  
Jimmy Trivette had been partnering up with Sydney pretty much since she had come back to work after Gage's death. She never talked about it, it was always business as usual, but there was always something distant about her. She was just as good as she had ever been yet there was something very different about her.  
  
"She's just been having a few bad days over what happened. I think it is just finally catching up with her facing the days with out Gage being here as well as at home."  
  
"Doesn't Alex have some sort of survivors group going on at the HOPE center that deals with this?"  
  
"Yeah and she has been trying to get Sydney into it, I may have to insist, she can't go on like this much longer. I'm going to have to put her on desk duty for a while until she can get a handle on this," Walker stated laying the ground work for the problem ahead.  
  
"Anything Erika or I can do we'll be there."  
  
"I think for Sydney just knowing that is enough."  
  
~~~~~  
  
At exactly twelve noon Alex was standing in front of Sydney's desk. "Ready for lunch?" she asked.  
  
Syd had all but forgot about it. Her back was hurting and her stomach was still doing flip-flops. She must have looked a sight too because the next question from Alex was, "Sydney what is wrong you look terrible?"  
  
Before she had time to answer Walker and Trivette were coming back in the office. Turning to her husband Alex announced that she was taking Sydney home. And before Sydney could complain Walker told her he thought that was a good idea.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" she was finally able to get a word in.  
  
"Yes you can say good bye and we'll see you tomorrow," Trivette joined in.  
  
Totally defeated Syd finally agreed to let Alex take her home. They hadn't been gone more then five minutes when Sydney's phone rang, Trivette picked it up.  
  
"Ranger Trivette," he said into the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranger Cooke will be out of the office for the rest of the day is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"As far as I know she should be back tomorrow."  
  
Walker looked over to his partner, "that was Michael Visser's office for Sydney," Trivette filled him in.  
  
"Visser," Walker absently said wondering why Gage would be risking calling his wife.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The ride home with Alex was painfully quiet. Alex was trying hard not to press Sydney on things. It wasn't until they got to Syd's and she had to make another trip to the bathroom to be sick that Alex began.  
  
"Sydney are you all right?" Alex called through the bathroom door.  
  
The tears were running down her face if there was ever a time she wanted and needed Gage more this was it.  
  
"Give me a minute Alex I'll be right there," she managed wiping another tear from her cheek.  
  
Slowly she pulled herself up, turning to the vanity she splashed some cold water on her face. Opening the door she stood face to face with Alex who put her arm around her and helped her to her bedroom. The bed was still turned down Syd hadn't taken the time to make it that morning. Alex helped her to lie down and pulled the covers around her.  
  
"It's just the flu Alex, I was at the doctors this morning," Syd tried to convince her. Alex's lawyer face wasn't giving away whether she was buying the story or not. Instead she asked her if she thought she would be able to keep down some soup.  
  
"Maybe," Syd relied weakly.  
  
"Then you close your eyes and I'll be right back," Alex smiled. A few minutes later she was back. Syd had propped the pillows up behind her and lay back with her eyes closed.  
  
"Syd Honey," Alex softly said to her, waiting for her to respond before she set the tray down.  
  
"Thanks Alex," Syd smiled, "You really didn't have to go to this trouble."  
  
"It's no trouble," Alex told her trying to get up the courage to broach the next subject, finally deciding just to jump in. "I know it's none of my business, but I couldn't help noticing that you still have all of Gage's clothes hanging in the closet… I was wondering if you might like some help with…"  
  
"Everything is staying where it is for now Alex," Syd declared, "All I have are his things and I need them."  
  
She had begun to cry again for real, she knew it was a combination of the pregnancy, being sick and missing Gage so much.  
  
"Honey I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that I've been so worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine or at least I will be after I get rid of this flu."  
  
"Syd you never say anything about Gage and I'm not the only one to notice it."  
  
"What would you like me to say Alex, that he's dead, that he was run off the road and who ever did it is still at large? Or that he was in a coma for two days before he died and he never once opened his eyes to even tell me good-bye. What is there to say?"  
  
"Maybe how much you miss him and you love him."  
  
"Alex thanks for bringing me home, but I just can't do this, please go back to work and let me be for now."  
  
Alex looked at her friend trying hard to hold back the tears, "I'm sorry Sydney, I didn't mean to upset you, I'll call you later all right."  
  
"Okay," was all Sydney could manage to get out. God she hated this all she wanted to do was pour her heart out to her friend, instead all she could say was okay.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Syd's car wasn't parked outside and he really didn't expect to find her there but he came in anyway. He thought maybe just a glimpse of her things the fragrance of her perfume might be enough to keep him going for now. He didn't want much all he wanted was to hold her for a few minutes…  
  
He walked into the bedroom to see a lone figure lying in bed. Moving closer he stood for a few minutes looking at her. The bedside lamp was on the dim light bathing her face in its glow. She was so beautiful laying there sleeping; yet today it was something more. Gage smiled to himself he really must be missing her; he just couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Suddenly she was calling out for him in her sleep, crying for him the tears flowing down her cheeks. He was at her side now holding her in his arms pulling her against him.  
  
"Honey don't cry, I'm here, I'm right here," he whispered to her.  
  
Her arms were around his neck and she was whispering to him, "Please tell me this isn't a dream and you are really here with me."  
  
"It's not a dream Honey, it's not a dream," he was saying over and over.  
  
He was kissing her now and she was reaching for his clothes, she needed to feel him against her, needing to know it was real.  
  
They had their clothes ripped from their bodies, both needing the satisfaction of each other's love and within moments they had heatedly joined as one.  
  
Gage tried to rise up on his elbow but she held tight to him unwilling to take the chance that he would be gone if she let go of him. Instead he moved his arms beneath her and gently rolled to his back with her, holding her just as tightly. They lay in silence finally allowing themselves to relax against each other, Gage gently stroking her long hair.  
  
"How did you know that I needed you today?" Sydney finally asked.  
  
"Now what was so terrible about today that you needed me?" he asked gently kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" she asked raising up, folding her arms across his chest and leaning her chin on the back of her hands.  
  
"At the beginning," he replied moving a wisp of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.  
  
She remained silent, "Syd what's wrong?"  
  
Sydney was staring into her husband's face his love and concern for her shining through. She let the days events replay in her mind; she thought about how she had deceived her friends, the hurt in Alex's eyes today and her decision was made. She couldn't keep this secret from Gage he deserved to know, he had to know.  
  
"Nothing is really wrong it's, I have a lot to share with you."  
  
"What is it Syd?" he asked again, "You were crying out for me when I came in."  
  
She put her fingers on his lips and sliding up she kissed him, "I want you to know everything Gage."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"I've been sick for the last couple of days," she began.  
  
"That's why you weren't at work today?"  
  
"Yeah, hey how did you know that?"  
  
"I'll get to that after you tell me."  
  
"When I woke up sick this morning the second day in a row I called for a doctor's appointment," she paused for a moment watching his face. "It seems Francis Gage that you and I are going to be parents."  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"I'm six weeks along."  
  
He rolled them over again and his lips were on hers kissing her deeply. He could feel her fingers playing through his hair as his own hand slipped down her body to rest on her tummy. He slid down her body and now was kissing every inch of her belly tickling her at the same time. She squirmed and hollered in laughter until she was able to get her hand between his lips and her stomach. Pulling himself back up her he kissed her passionately once again.  
  
"A baby Syd, we are going to have a baby," he said again kissing her.  
  
"Gage, that's the good part but you are forgetting one tiny little detail."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"To everyone it will be impossible that you are the father."  
  
"What are you talking about Sydney Gage?"  
  
"Gage to everyone, to all our friends except Walker you are dead."  
  
He rolled on his back and looking up at the ceiling sighed. Pulling the cover over her shoulder Syd lay across him resting her chin once again on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd I never should have got involved with this one."  
  
"Gage."  
  
"No Syd look what this has done, we have both had to deceive our friends and you have to face that every day, we have been separated and don't know when our lives will be back to normal. Oh God Syd, now you're pregnant."  
  
She had moved up covering his mouth with hers, drawing him closer holding him tighter. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes again he was right it wasn't fair but it is what they had chosen.  
  
She brought her lips to his ear, "It's all right we just have to finish this up then we will get things back to normal."  
  
He smiled at her and held her close, "It's not all right but it's what we are stuck with and I'm just going to have to work harder on bringing this to an end."  
  
His lips went to hers again as if signally for the phone to ring.  
  
"Let it ring," Gage moaned as Syd reached for it.  
  
"I can't they'll be sending someone over to make sure I haven't done myself in over your death," she replied picking up the phone.  
  
"Walker hi I'm fine."  
  
Gage was motioning to her that he wanted to speak to their boss.  
  
"I've got company who wants to speak to you," Gage was reaching for the phone.  
  
"Walker, I need one of Syd's cases kicked."  
  
"Rick Perron, he and his girlfriend were flying high on something until he got mad at her. Syd had to use force to stop him. The case landed in my lap, it will clinch my creditability with the old man."  
  
Gage spoke with Walker a few minutes more when he said, "I got a favour to ask of you. Did Syd tell you we were expecting?" he paused a minute, " Walker I don't care what she can do as a Ranger or what argument she gives you, I need to know you'll look after her until I can come home."  
  
Sydney never argued with her husband and she never knew Walker's answer she simply curled up against him and he held her close.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage stayed with Sydney until about five thirty, he hated getting up and leaving her. When he got to the apartment he was using he noticed that the door had not been closed tightly knowing it had been when he last left it. Pushing the door open he was met by Rick Perron and his two companions.  
  
"Mikey, you've been a bad boy you didn't come home last night," Rick greeted him.  
  
"What are you doing breaking into my place Rick? No girlfriend to beat up on last night?"  
  
Rick was on his feet now and in Gage's face, "You watch your mouth Mr. Hotshot lawyer my old man was looking for you last night and couldn't find you so he sent me to see where you were."  
  
"You can tell your Father I didn't realize I was still on his time once I left the office."  
  
"Oh yeah hear that boys the lawyer has a smart mouth," Rick slurred as all three of them began to laugh.  
  
All of a sudden one of them was trying to grab Gage from behind while the other made a move to drive his fist into his stomach. Gage had seen it coming a mile away, using the one grabbing him from behind he leaned back into him bringing his feet up to execute a kick to the one attacking him from the front. Landing back on his feet with enough force he was able to pull the one behind him over his head landing him square on the coffee table.  
  
"All right, all right, just tell me where you were last night so I can tell the old man," Rick was almost pleading now.  
  
"Rick I'll tell your father myself when I see him now pick up your buddies and get out of here."  
  
Gage closed the door behind him and headed for the shower, as the jets of hot water beat down on him he began rethinking his plan in light of what Syd had told him. He wasn't sure that he wanted to involve her any more deeply in this then she all ready was. It was the most logical solution, it was what Walters and Arthurs had wanted and he had too until she told him she was pregnant.  
  
He turned the water off and reached for a towel, he smiled to himself as the thought of being a Dad crossed his mind. The phone rang he walked to the other room towelling his hair and picked it up.  
  
"Mr. Perron, I'll be there in forty minutes."  
  
Gage hung up the phone knowing he had better come to a decision soon.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sydney had made it to work a few minutes early after checking in she told Walker she was going up to see Alex. She knocked on the door and Alex called for her to come in, opening it a crack she stuck her head in.  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it's safe," Alex smiled.  
  
"Well after how nice I was to you yesterday I had to wonder."  
  
"Sydney don't worry about that."  
  
"No Alex I am worried about that you have been the best friend that anyone could ask for, if you hadn't been there when Gage died… you are just always there for me and I do nothing but give you grief."  
  
"Nonsense Syd everyone has to deal with things in their own way."  
  
"I think, well I thought that if there was room it might be time to join that 'Survivor Group' at the center."  
  
Alex put her arms around Sydney and hugged her, "I'm so glad Sydney I know that they can help you heal. Let me get Josie on the phone," Alex told her wanting to strike while the iron was hot.  
  
A couple of minutes conversation with Josie and Alex had it all arranged. "They meet every Thursday night at the center from eight until nine so you've missed this weeks but they will be looking forward to seeing you next week."  
  
"You know Alex I do appreciate everything you do for me even if I don't always show it."  
  
Alex reached across the desk and patted her hand, "I don't do that much, nothing more then you would do for me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage wheeled his car up the long driveway at the Perron Estate wondering why Perron had been looking for him last night and why he was being summoned to his home. Rick's car was parked out front so it was obvious he had run right home to Daddy.  
  
The maid led Gage right in where Perron had just sat down to breakfast. Rick was slouched in a chair, a welt rising on his cheek just under his eye.  
  
"Michael nice of you to join me," Perron smiled as he poured a generous amount of syrup on his pancakes, " can I offer you some breakfast?"  
  
"Coffee is fine," Gage cautiously replied.  
  
Once the coffee had been poured Perron continued, "I was looking for you to do some business for me last night and you were no where to be found."  
  
"Is that why you sent Ricky here to break into my place?" Gage replied with a question.  
  
"We were concerned for your welfare."  
  
"I see," replied Gage, "Well as it happens Mr. Perron I was taking care of some of your business last night and mixing it with a little pleasure of my own."  
  
Gage tossed a file across the table towards Perron.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Rick's case Ranger Cooke after spending an evening with me decided to sign off on it. She really wasn't that big Rick and you know when you treat her right, she'll treat you right. She may even be an asset to the organization."  
  
"How so Michael?" Perron was impressed this had been swept under the carpet in less then twenty-four hours.  
  
"Seems both her and her husband were Rangers. He died in a crash Rangers ruled it accidental, she claims he was killed and they are covering up. She's smart and she's a looker she might do very well for us inside Ranger Headquarters."  
  
"And it doesn't hurt that you're sleeping with her either does it?" Perron grinned at Gage, "Bring her to the party tonight Michael so the rest of us can meet her."  
  
Gage hadn't counted on that he never figured on Perron wanting to meet her. He thought she would be no more of an interest then any informant, not invited to socialize. Smiling he said, "Why not?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ranger Cooke," Syd answered her phone as she shuffled the papers on her desk.  
  
"Michael Visser's office can you hold the line?"  
  
"Yes," she responded feeling her gripe on the phone tighten, she looked around the office almost guiltily.  
  
A few minutes later Gage came on the phone, "Syd are you free tonight for a dinner party at Anthony Perron's home? I sort of got Sydney Cooke invited as my date."  
  
"Are you out of your mind Michael?"  
  
"I take it that's a yes."  
  
"Of course it is what time?"  
  
"Can you meet me at my apartment around seven, I wouldn't want to run into any of your neighbours just yet. Syd, Honey…"  
  
"I know Michael, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Who's Michael Sydney?" asked Trivette who had come up quietly behind her.  
  
"Trivette you almost gave me a heart attack," Syd tried to shift the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, who's Michael?" Trivette persisted.  
  
"Just someone I've known for a very long time," Sydney replied trying to be vague.  
  
"Oh someone you've known for a long time," Trivette repeated and began walking away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face her again, "This wouldn't happen to be Michael Visser would it?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"No reason his office called here yesterday looking for you but you had gone home sick," Trivette told her still standing there staring at her.  
  
"What?" she finally asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he said turning and walking over to his desk. He stood there for a moment in thought then doing an about turn came back over to her desk.  
  
"Sydney who is this guy? Are you seeing him? Why haven't you told us anything about him? Trivette was firing questions at her faster then when he was doing an interrogation.  
  
Standing up Syd flew out from behind her desk grabbing Trivette's neck tie she yanked it until she was nose to nose with him, looking in his eyes she said, "come with me."  
  
Not letting go of the tie she dragged him into the first interrogation room with the door closed behind them she started in on Trivette.  
  
"Jimmy Trivette who do you think that you are? You people are always telling me to pick up the pieces and go on with my life. Now that you think that I may have just done that you give me the third degree. Do you really think that I can just cut out how I feel about Gage and take up with someone else? Do you?"  
  
"Sydney I'm sorry it's just that…"  
  
"For your information Donnie and Marjorie Visser were neighbours of my family for years, Michael and I played together as kids, Gage had even met Michael a couple of times. The other day my name came up on a case of a client he represents and he called. It's the first time we have talked in years, he didn't even realize Gage had, Gage had…"  
  
Trivette had his arms around Sydney now tears in his own eyes, "I'm sorry Sydney, I've got no excuse except I just don't want you to be hurt again that's all."  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes more and finally Syd whispered, "It's okay Jimmy go back to the office I'll be right in."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
~  
  
"Positive, go," she waved her hand at him and he reluctantly left her sitting there. She sat there for a couple of minutes trying to get her breath. God how she wished this was over she just didn't know how much longer she could go on lying like this.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sydney took one last look at herself in the hall mirror then grabbing her keys and purse opened the door. She found herself looking forward to this even if it was work it had been such a long time that she had been able to go any where with her husband. She pulled up in front of his apartment exactly at seven and he was waiting for her. She didn't notice that she had picked up a tail halfway there.  
  
He motioned her into a parking spot and walked over to the car helping her out. He was unable to resist pulling her into his arms and holding her before taking her arm and leading her to his car.  
  
Gage slipped behind the wheel of the little sports car and reached over to let his hand rest on Syd's tummy. "How are you feeling tonight Mommy?" he questioned her before he reached over and kissed her.  
  
"I've felt pretty good but even better now that I'm in your company," she smiled at him.  
  
"Keep talking Ranger and we'll never get to the Perrons for dinner," Gage told her starting the car and putting it in gear.  
  
Two blocks down the street Gage noticed the car behind them. He made a sharp turn and the car followed.  
  
"We've got company Syd."  
  
She turned in her seat to get a glimpse of the car Gage was talking about, but it was too dark to be able to positively identify it.  
  
"Hang on Honey," Gage was saying to her as he shifted gears and opened her up. Half a dozen blocks later and two burnt red lights and the tail was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They pulled into the Perron estate, Gage put his hand on Syd's arm before they got out of the car. "Stay close to me tonight, I never intended for you to come here at all and don't look at me like that either," Gage flat out told her.  
  
"Michael don't worry I'll be fine," she smiled and kissed him reaching to open her door at the same time.  
  
Anthony and Louise Perron were at the door greeting their guests as they arrived. Gage was about to introduce Sydney when Anthony extended his hand to her.  
  
"You must be Ranger Sydney Cooke, I've heard quite a lot about you, some how I pictured you a lot bigger," he smiled as he brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"I hope there are no hard feelings over what happened with Rick."  
  
"That's all taken care of my dear don't give it another thought enjoy your evening."  
  
The evening was significant in two ways, first Joseph Talos was introduced along with the merger of the two families and second Perron was quite taken with Sydney.  
  
"Your Ranger is quite a charming young woman Michael," Perron had commented to Gage as the men stood together enjoying an after dinner brandy.  
  
"Fascinating in many ways," Gage had smiled back.  
  
On their departure Perron had told Sydney to make sure Michael brought her back to see them again.  
  
"I would enjoy that I certainly had a wonderful time tonight," she had told him.  
  
"Good night then Sydney, Michael," Perron had said returning to his guests.  
  
Gage put his arm around her and holding her a little closer then usual as they had walked to the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They lay quietly together in Gage's bed, Sydney asleep in his arms. She had been so eager when they had gotten back, he was going to follow her home but instead they had just come up to his apartment. He had gently unclothed her and she had lain back on the pillows and within moments she was sleeping.  
  
Smiling to himself he had pulled the covers around her and saying to his sleeping wife, "I guess I'm going to get to experience some of this pregnancy after all," and he kissed her.  
  
Now as they lay there together Gage fought off the sleep. He didn't want to waste these moments holding her if he was asleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trivette was all ready at his desk when Sydney walked in. He stood up and walked over to her before she even had a chance to sit down.  
  
"It's my turn to have a word with you Mrs. Gage," he said to her.  
  
Sydney didn't say a word; she walked with Trivette to the same interrogation room as yesterday.  
  
"Care to sit down Mrs. Gage?"  
  
This was twice now he had called her by her married name she noted as she took a seat.  
  
"What's up Jimmy?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Funny thing happened to me last night," he began. "Erika and I were just pulling out of the market parking lot when we noticed you go by. Your mind must have been somewhere else because you never even noticed us. I pulled out behind you and for some reason, I don't know just maybe some of that Cherokee instinct has rubbed off on me, I needed to follow you. You can't imagine how amazed we were when we saw you meet up with Michael Visser. You know what else Syd you would never kiss an old family friend like that, in fact there is only one man on this planet that you would kiss like that."  
  
"Jimmy let me explain."  
  
"Hold on Syd I'm not through I followed the two of you until Michael picked up on the tail, of course Michael always did know when someone was following him and he always was good at loosing them too. So Erika and I came back here and picked up some camera equipment and waited for you two to come back."  
  
At this point Jimmy opened the envelope he had with him and dumped about ten photos in front of her. There were pictures of Gage getting out of the car, helping her out and then with his arm around her walking to the apartment.  
  
"Anyone else seen these?" Sydney asked.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Trivette asked staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'll have lots to say as soon as I know he hasn't been compromised."  
  
"Erika and I are the only ones that have seen him, what's going on Syd?"  
  
"I think we should get Walker in here and Alex too before anything is said."  
  
"All right Syd," Trivette said going to the phone and dialing his partner.  
  
A few minutes later Walker and Alex entered the room, Sydney handed the pictures to Walker. He thumbed through the shots and with out looking up commented to Trivette they were out of focus. Taking Alex's hand he told her that she had better sit down.  
  
Syd had wanted this moment to come for a long time and now that it had she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat not knowing if she would have any friends left. Walker handed the photos to Alex telling her he assumed Trivette had taken them last night. Alex looked at Gage's image then to Walker and then Syd in total disbelief.  
  
Sydney sat silently listening to Walker tell Alex and Trivette about what had been going on for months.  
  
"And didn't you trust us enough to share this information with us? You thought it was better to put us through hell instead?" Alex questioned them in total shock that she could be deceived by the persons she trusted most, by the one person she loved and trusted with her life.  
  
"Alex there was so many times I wanted to blurt the whole thing out to you, there are still so many things I have to tell you," Sydney said biting her lip trying to keep back the emotion.  
  
"Sydney don't you dare turn those tears on," Alex glared at her, "you missed your calling you should have been an actress." With that she shoved back her chair and exited the room leaving the three of them sitting there.  
  
It was Trivette, who finally spoke, "well are you two going to bring me up to speed on this or am I still not privy to the information?"  
  
"Jimmy you know it wasn't like that, they didn't want me to know either, they just wanted Gage more and he wouldn't play ball with them if they kept me in the dark."  
  
"Sydney fill Trivette in completely on everything since day one while I go inform Walters and Arthurs," he instructed her and then softening his voice said, "Then I think I'd better go talk to the ADA."  
  
Walker got up and left Syd turned to Jimmy, "I don't know if you or Erika or Alex will ever be able to forgive or trust us again but I want you to know that I've never felt more cared about or loved in my life. I could only hope to be as good a friend if I'm ever called on."  
  
"It hurt Syd, I'd be lying to you if I didn't say it did, but I know why it happened and can understand why it happened. Erika and I talked about it for a long time last night I think she understands too. We lost a good friend when we lost Gage we don't intend on loosing you or him again once we get him back."  
  
"Thank you Jimmy," she said throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker knocked on his wife's door, she didn't answer knowing it was him, he opened it and slipped quietly in. She sat in her chair, she had swivelled it around so she faced the window. Walker moved beside her wondering what was going through her mind.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Walker I've just been sitting here wondering if you trust me at all?"  
  
"Alex this wasn't a matter of trust and you know it."  
  
"Then why does it feel like it so much?" she asked not even looking up, still staring at some distant object out the window.  
  
"Because you are making it that way."  
  
"This just wasn't not disclosing the location of where you were going undercover, you actually let us believe that one of our dearest friends had died. Then you and his wife let us go through that funeral, our tears were real, our pain was real."  
  
"Sydney's pain was real too,"  
  
"Oh please," she cut him off.  
  
"Listen to me for a minute, they hadn't wanted to tell Sydney she only agreed to keep quiet so she could keep in contact with Gage. Every time she had to look in your faces and tell you another lie don't you think it hurt? Every time you held her hand in friendship, every time she leaned on you to keep the lie, don't you think it hurt? Please give her that, your friendship especially these last few months has meant a lot to her."  
  
"Walker I don't know how I feel about this, I'm going to need some time with this to forgive both of you."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Mr. Visser, Mr Mathews is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in Brenda," Gage told his secretary standing up and coming from behind his desk.  
  
"Michael." Allen greeted him closing the door. "I'm expecting those records from the Talos family in some time today."  
  
"Good I can hardly wait to wrap this up and get back to my life," Gage told him.  
  
"Gage," Allen called him by name something he hadn't done, "Is Sydney someone special to you?"  
  
"Why Allen?"  
  
Allen stood looking at Gage for a moment trying to decide where Sydney Cooke fit in his life before he spoke, "because Anthony Perron has decided he wants her."  
  
"Well he can't have her Allen," Gage simply stated.  
  
"Then you had better do something to protect her Gage starting now. Believe me I've seen it before," Allen warned him.  
  
The phone rang interrupting the two of them. Gage picked it up.  
  
"Ranger Cooke on line one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll let you know when the files are here," Allen told him taking his leave, pausing at the door he once again said, "take care of her Gage keep her out of harms way."  
  
Gage hit the button, "Hey Syd where are you?"  
  
"At headquarters, I was wondering if you were free for lunch, I've got some things to catch you up on."  
  
"Syd is Walker there?"  
  
"He just walked in."  
  
"Can you have him drop you off here? Call when you get here and I'll come down and meet you."  
  
"What's going on Michael?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you and Walker when you get here. Oh and Syd I love you."  
  
"Me too Michael."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney slowly hung up the phone, staring at the files that lay before her and Trivette.  
  
"Something the matter Syd?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know only that Michael wants Walker to drop me off."  
  
Walker and come back in a few minutes ago and gone straight to his office. Both had seen him come in and both figured Alex couldn't have been very forgiving.  
  
"Syd I'll go ask Walker for you I want to talk to him for a minute anyway," Trivette told her.  
  
She agreed wanting to straighten up the files that were all over her desk. Trivette got up and going to Walker's office knocked on the door.  
  
"Got a minute partner?" he asked walking into the office. "Syd needs a ride down to Michael's office he needs to talk to you. And I'm going to invite your wife for some lunch since I know more about where she is coming from for now then you do."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jimmy Trivette knocked on Alex Walker's door. The two of them had weathered a lot of storms together where Walker was concerned.  
  
"Come in," came her familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Alex I was wondering if I could interest you in some lunch?"  
  
"I don't know Jimmy I've got a lot of things going on here," she replied.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait an hour," Trivette smiled as he began flipping the files on her desk closed.  
  
"Walker send you up here?" she asked point blank.  
  
"Nope I'm here of my own accord just thought you might want a sympathetic ear."  
  
He was grinning at her now and Alex couldn't help herself she smiled back.  
  
"All right, all right I'll go have lunch with you. Erika doesn't stand a chance at staying mad at you does she?"  
  
"Now why would Erika ever be mad at me, I'm witty, charming, loveable…"  
  
"I've got the picture Jimmy," she told him as they left the office and walked towards the elevator.  
  
"How about Walker Alex can you stay mad at him?"  
  
"He lied to me."  
  
"Technically he just let you believe the lie he never told you any different."  
  
"You are splitting hairs."  
  
"Alex you and I have done this long enough to know it was part of the job. If you had been just ADA and not his wife this wouldn't have mattered. It would have just been another case."  
  
"But they both still lied and it hurts," Alex adamantly argued.  
  
"I know Alex I was on the receiving end too. The question is do we still want to go on hurting over this or do we want to start putting things back together.  
  
Alex stood silently for a few moments knowing Jimmy was right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Syd sat outside the office building in Walker's silver ram. She had just called Gage and he was on his way down.  
  
"Put Walker on the phone," he told her talking as he walked.  
  
Syd handed the phone over to him; she watched his face as he listened to Gage being able to tell nothing by his expression. Finally he simply said, "I'll look after it Gage," hanging up the phone at the same time.  
  
"Look after what?"  
  
"There's your husband, he'll explain I'll see you when you get back."  
  
~  
  
Syd looked at Walker and got out of the truck. Walking over to Gage she let him put her arm around her and guide her to his car. Putting the car in gear he squealed out of the parking lot.  
  
"Slow down Gage and tell me what's going on," Syd cried reaching out to rest her hand on his as he griped the gearshift.  
  
Gage turned catching a glimpse of her face and slowly began telling her what Allen Mathews had told him about Anthony Perrons.  
  
"And you told Walker to keep an eye on me."  
  
"Syd this is Wednesday hopefully by Friday Perron will be in jail and I'll be home with you for good. Please just humour me until then, if anything happened to either of you…"  
  
"Don't start thinking that way Gage concentrate on being home Friday," she smiled.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rick Perron sat waiting outside his father's office for him. He hated being summoned by his father it always meant he had some dirty job for him to do. He usually didn't do it to his father's satisfaction and he usually paid dearly for his screw up. He had all ready sat for an hour waiting if he wasn't so scared of the man he would just get up and leave, but he was so he sat.  
  
Twenty minutes more passed and finally Anthony Perron emerged to invite Rick in.  
  
"I have a little something that I want you to do for me Rick do you think you can do it right this time?"  
  
"What is it Dad?" he asked ignoring the remark.  
  
"I want you to take Ranger Cooke up to the cabin at the lake."  
  
Rick cringed at the mention of the cabin, that is where he had taken his girlfriend Dana, and that is where his father had caught them. His father had told him he wasn't man enough for any woman, he had two of his body guards take Rick to the car and keep him there while he showed Dana what a real man was. Rick could still hear her screams and cries in his ears. In the end she was dead and Rick charged with her murder.  
  
"Why would she go any where with me?" he asked hoping Perron would change his mind.  
  
"I don't know be inventive, you don't think you are up to the job Rick?"  
  
"I can get her there," Rick told him.  
  
"Just leave her stretched out on the bed waiting for me," he smiled waving Rick out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thursday 10 P.M.  
  
The last of the Perron and Talos families records had finally been copied to disc and the arrest warrants were being prepared to be executed at ten o'clock the next morning. Allen would be going into the witness protection program and Gage would be going home. They sat together enjoying one last scotch together knowing it would probably be the last time they ever saw each other. They were just discussing a 'remember when' story when there was a loud knock on the office door.  
  
Gage motioned Allen back behind the desk and went to answer it. Rick Perron stood there.  
  
"What do you want?" Gage asked.  
  
"You have to help me, you have to protect me," Rick was moving into a self- induced drug haze as he spoke.  
  
"Protect you from what?" Gage asked.  
  
"My father!"  
  
Gage just looked blankly at him.  
  
"If you don't protect me I won't tell you where your Ranger is and he'll use her and kill her," he mumbled a laughing fit coming over him as he fell to the floor.  
  
Sydney's phone was ringing, she wasn't picking up. Gage slammed the phone down he stood over Rick his hand around his throat, "Where is she Rick?" he was yelling squeezing tighter with each passing second.  
  
"Gage you'll kill him and you'll never know," Allen was screaming at Gage, "let go he'll tell me."  
  
Gage dropped him and began dialling for Walker as Allen dropped to his knees talking to Rick.  
  
"Rick we will protect you as long as it is not to late for Ranger Cooke where is she?"  
  
"Allen," Rick smiled.  
  
"Ranger Cooke?" Allen asked again.  
  
"The cabin at the lake he always goes back to the cabin at the lake."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her arms and legs felt like dead weights and she struggled to open her eyes. It was if a dark veil was covering her mind, blocking out where she was and what had happened. She tried to move but her hands were bound above her head. Her mouth was so dry there was something stuffed in it keeping her silent.  
  
She lay in dark silent agony trying again to move finding her legs to be bound too restraining her further. She fought the leather bindings holding her to no avail a panic of the unknown rising in her.  
  
"Think Sydney think," she scolded herself, trying to recall what had happened.  
  
"Ranger Cooke," one of the federal agents who were supposed to be keeping watch over her had knocked on her door and called her name. He had told her he had heard screaming and asked if she was all right. She had opened the door to talk to the man and they had pushed their way in. She had remembered struggling and someone had put something over her face and mouth. That was the last that she remembered.  
  
She lay there for what seemed an eternity in the pitch black listening to the sounds of the night air for anything that may help her. When she thought she could stand the torment no longer she suddenly heard the sound of an approaching car. The terror of the unknown began rising within her again.  
  
Who ever it was had stopped outside she could hear the car doors opening and closing. They had come in she could hear voices in the other room. Once again she struggled against her restraints once again unable to break away.  
  
The door opened and the light from the other room shone in blinding her. Slowly a dark figure came into focus he was leaning against the doorframe. He held a drink in his hand she could hear the ice clinking in the glass as he swirled it round. He walked over to the bed where she lay and reaching for the lamp switched it on. He smiled at her and ran his finger down her cheek.  
  
"You really are a beauty my dear, I knew the first moment that Michael brought you into the house that I would have you," Anthony Perron leaned over her his face coming close to hers. "Did Michael ever tie you to the bed Sydney? Take you against your will?" the shear terror must have been showing in her eyes he continued, "I thought not." He smiled at her reaching for the front of her blouse and undoing the buttons.  
  
Sydney could feel her stomach turning and she fought desperately not to cry, she wouldn't let this horrible man make her cry. He pulled her blouse open and stared at her for a moment before laying his hands on her breasts squeezing roughly on them. She bit hard on the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth turning her head to the wall trying to block it from her mind. He unclasped her bra exposing her naked breasts to him, lowering his mouth towards her.  
  
His lips never touched her; Gage had him by the throat beating him unmercifully. It took both Walker and Trivette to pull him off Perron.  
  
"Gage look after Sydney," Walkers voice finally got through to him and he went to his wife.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Anthony Perron and Joseph Talos were both prosecuted in federal court. When they were finished with Perron the state of Texas prosecuted him for the kidnapping, unlawful confinement and sexual assault of Ranger Sydney Cooke, plus the rape and murder of Dana Mackenzie. Alex prosecuted the case with a vengeance that only a friend could have.  
  
Rick Perron was committed to a psychiatric facility for evaluation. He had at one time had a bright and promising future until his father had come to the lake that night. From that time on he had plunged himself into a world of drugs hoping to remove the incident with Dana from his mind.  
  
His father had nothing for contempt for him from that point on and even though Rick had done enough little jobs for him he never gave Rick any approval. Rick on the other hand probably knew as much or more about the family business as his father. It had been Rick who had spotted the federal agents outside of Syd's apartment and had been able to use them in her capture.  
  
After Sydney's abduction something had snapped in Rick, his doctors were of the opinion that he may never recover enough to be out in society again.  
  
At the Walker Ranch  
  
Sydney sat playing with Angela on the front porch; the two of them were having their own tea party while everyone enjoyed their coffee. Gage watched his wife with Angela becoming more impatient with the wait for his own child.  
  
"Don't worry it will come soon enough Gage," Walker told him reading his thoughts.  
  
"Nice to be alive to be able to witness it Gage?" Trivette asked him.  
  
"Yeah real nice," he replied getting up and joining Sydney with Angela.  
  
Sitting there with Sydney in the midst of their friends Gage knew that even though the assignment had been a great success he would never sacrifice these moments again.  
  
The End 


End file.
